Dreamland
by JoongStarr
Summary: Naruto doesn't understand why Sasuke won't stay in the village but at least Hinata will always be there. NARUHINA ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

"I don't know what else to do for him anymore. I just don't." Hinata whispered to herself as she watched Naruto's sleeping form from the window. Five days had passed with the blonde still tucked under the covers, only getting up to use the bathroom and rarely to eat. Just a week ago he had been so happy. Naruto was a bright ray of sunlight, always moving around doing this and that but now things were different. Ever since Sasuke … Hinata shook her head and opened the window just enough for her to slide through. For the past five days she'd been doing this; going into his tiny apartment, picking up and making sure he was okay but no matter how many times she came by to see him he never woke up and when he did catch her, he never acknowledged her. He would just stare off into the distance as Hinata picked up what little ramen cups were littered on the floor and wiped off the counter tops and table, not forgetting to gather up his dirty clothes – and sometimes clean clothes – from up off the floor and chairs and fold them or wash them for him. In other words, it had become a routine. Naruto looked so empty and dull, Hinata noted to herself as she folded the last t-shirt and laid it in the hamper. His eyes had lost their shine and his skin was pale. Hair messy, lips chapped wearing nothing but a wrinkled t-shirt and boxers, Naruto looked like a former shell of himself. His light was fading and there was nothing she could do about it.

Hinata took a few steps toward the blonde's bed and waved, like she normally did but this time she wasn't blushing. There wasn't anything to blush about when he looked like this. "Naruto-kun" She said and pushed back the thin cover. "I'm leaving now, okay?" This had become their usual good-bye and as always he just laid there, eyes clouded over, never looking her way or at anything in particular. Hinata sighed, she would give anything to see that big smile and those bright blue eyes light up again. "I picked up your clothes. They're in the hamper. And um, your ramen cups they're …" Hinata trailed off, her fingers curled into a fist as she chewed anxiously on her lower lip. "Oh, now I'm just rambling." And really she was. She had never, since she started visiting Naruto in the mornings, explained what she cleaned after she announced her leaving. It's just that … today she felt like she almost _had _to say more than what she usually did. She felt like she had to try and get him out of this hole was in. Hinata wanted so bad to grab his hand and be the one to pull him out but she didn't know how to even go about it. Sighing once again in defeat when Naruto just shifted and pulled his blanket back up she made her way to leave, walking up to the window and pulling herself up. With one leg out she paused, and turned to face the blonde once more. "Um, Naruto!" When she got no reply or signal that he was even listening she went on. "I know you wish Sasuke had come back with you. And I know you um, love him like a brother so I know how hurt you must be but … but … you still have family here and we're all waiting for you. _I'm _waiting for you." Hinata paused, "I just wanted to tell you that. I'll be … I'll be back tomorrow!"

"… Thank you."

Hinata gasped, frozen in place at the raspy voice coming from the bed. "Naruto" She voiced and crawled back through the window. There she found him sitting up hunched over, head resting in between his hands. Hinata frowned and took a few steps towards him. He looked so … sad. She wanted him to say more, to confide in her but she didn't want to force him. Instead, she sat next to him and folded her hands in her lap. Her heart was starting to pound now. Last time they were this close to each other was during the war when he held her hand. Hinata looked down at her hands and blushed at the memory. Her palms had been clammy and covered with dirt at the time but he still held on to it. She could remember the warmth encasing her lithe fingers and the strength behind his hand – how big his hand was compared to hers and how safe she felt at the time. She would give anything to feel his hand over hers again.

"These past few days …" Naruto began and shook his head in his hands, the muscles in his back tensing as he went on. "I'd just been stuck in my head … in dreamland … where everything was perfect but whenever I came back to reality I remembered that Sasuke didn't actually come back like I had wanted and everything shatters again."

Hinata glanced over at the blonde and ran her fingers through her hair even though what she really wanted to do was run her fingers through _his_ in comfort. She hated this. Not being sure what to say or do to help someone you care so much for. Then again, maybe he didn't want her to do anything but listen.

"Why didn't he want to stay? I don't understand it." He asked and then a heavy silence fell between them so thick Hinata thought it could've pushed them apart. "Did I do something to make him go away, Hinata?"

Hinata's chest tightened when Naruto finally straightened up to look at her for the first time in days. He cheeks were red and his eyes were glossy. His shoulders began to tremble and his fists were clenched so hard his knuckles turned white. He just looked so lost and hurt she thought to herself and stretched out a hand to place it over his. It was the same as she remembered it. Strong, rough … and so warm. "You didn't do anything wrong Naruto-kun." Was all she could say however as she couldn't speak for Sasuke. "I can't tell you why he chose to not come back and but I can tell you that I'm here for you and all of us are waiting for you to get better." She added and squeezed his hand. She felt bad for not being able to say more to help him feel better but hopefully her actions would suffice. Hinata blushed when she felt him squeeze back and tried to calm her heartbeat.

"…You're always here for me Hinata." Naruto began and looked into her wide pale eyes. "Always"

"Of course I am. I told you before." Hinata said looked away, heart racing as she was about to confess to him for a second time. "I-I love you, Naruto."

Naruto stared at her, mouth open and big blue eyes reflecting the sunlight beaming through the small room. For the first time in days they were shimmering with life.

"I know you don't feel the s-" Hinata stopped when she felt two strong arms wrap around her slender waist and pull her in.

"Thank you, Hinata." Naruto whispered in her ear and let his forehead drop on her shoulder.

This feeling … Hinata shakily rested her arms on top of his. She wanted to melt into his embrace but she couldn't. Her body was stiff and her face felt hot. They had never ever been this close. _"I … feel so warm."_ She thought to herself and her heart fluttered when a pair of rough lips rested lightly on her cheek, grazing her skin as he spoke again.

"Thank you for loving me so much."

Hinata stared straight ahead, wide eyed as his breath tickled her cheek and his arms tightened around her. "Naruto…" Her voice was breathy and her hands were getting clammy she noticed but she didn't care. Naruto was holding her and … he kissed her on her cheek. "I'll always be here." She said as if to set it in stone and tightened her grip on his arms. She had said it and she meant it because to her, Naruto meant everything and even though he hadn't told her those three words she'd been looking for, she knew that deep down inside, Naruto loved her too.

**OWARI**


End file.
